For Your Eyes Only
by AnimexxDweeb
Summary: Todoroki, Momo and Jirou are out when a villain attacks- Endeavour is there watching Shouto and is the worst. Momo is there to help Todoroki pick up the pieces.


_If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you._

Todoroki used his left side and hurled flames at a villian. He used his right side, using his ice to form a pathway to slide his way up to a rooftop. He glanced back down, Momo was creating something large. Jirou stood in front of her as a form of protection. Todoroki's eyes lingered for a second too long and Momo peeked up at him. She was sweating but let a small smile grace her face. Shouto gave a nod in reply and looked back to the villian that was now focusing on the rooftop. Todoroki used the ice to create another path and got right behind the villain and sent a kick his way, the villain jumped and punched at Todoroki. Shouto dodged and side stepped, sending more flames at the villain. The man they were fighting had now used his quirk to murder a few people and police were on the way. The villain's quirk was something similar to Shindo's _Vibrate_ quirk and it could make the cement in the building collapse. So far four buildings had collapsed. A few heroes were already on the scene, tending to the rescue efforts. At least 5 were killed in the collapse. The police finally made their way to the shopping area and surrounded Shouto and the villian.

Momo was using her quirk to create something like rubber pillars with a trampoline type material to help keep the buildings up, keeping the road open to first responders. Jirou was helping Momo stand when Shouto yelled over to the pair. It was pained and strained, but thanks to Momo's quirk and the pillars she made the net caught the rubble from the top as buildings started to crumble but not collapse onto of them. Shotou let another shout escape his lips and punched the man once more to the police who were now ready to arrest the man.

Endeavour stood looking disapprovingly at his son from a distance. He wouldn't come talk to his son but Shouto noticed him. He felt the man's icy distant eyes pierce his body. He felt like shrinking. Momo watched as the large man turned his back to his son and walked away. Shouto's jaw was clenched tightly shut.

The trio gathered around each other, checking to make sure they were all okay. Momo and Shouto walked Jirou to her parent's house and said goodbye to their friend.

Shouto was quiet on the way to the dorms, Momo noted. She watched him from the corner of her eye, he was quiet, reserved, well even more so. He didn't talk on the way home with her. He stood more protectively in front of her when they were riding the bust. He held her hand with his right hand and it seemed even a little warmer than it should've. He tugged her gently up the stairs to Momo's room. Momo pushed ahead of him and unlocked the door and felt Todoroki press up against her as she entered her room. She turned to close the door but quickly became pressed up against the wooden object, being held in place by Todoroki.

 _Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down._

 _Right now I'm completely defenseless._

Shouto's eyes were casted down, Momo felt his body was tense. She reached out and slid her arms over his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to hug him. He sucked in an airy breath, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He tugged her body flush against him.

 _I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_

 _And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

"I saw him too." She whispered. He didn't say anything, he tightened his fingers around her tiny body. She buried her face into his shoulder, holding him and comforting him in anyway that she could.

 _I hope that you don't run from me._

Shouto pulled away slightly and kissed her head. She smiled up at him. Her fingers made their way threw his hair and she pulled him closer to her height and kissed him. It was passionate and slow. Her lips were soft against him, he moved a hand to her jaw; his fingers sliding around her face and holding her in place. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and pushed her body into his.

 _For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart._

 _For when you're lonely and forget who you are._


End file.
